


Damn Harts, back at it again

by Justausernameonline



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction, Prompt Fic, basically mrs. hart and mr. hart are the title, headcanon compliant with avoidant trini and adhd dyslexic kimberly, plus kimberly, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: Kimberly fails to avoid her homework.





	Damn Harts, back at it again

**Author's Note:**

> there was a post by trinisexual on the trimberly tag about the stories being quiet yesterday so I Rihanna gifed it ig probably maybe

“Kimmy, you got the trig derivatives down pat?” Trini asks, uncrossing her legs in bed, feet lightly tapping Kimberly’s knee.

 

She stills her hands on the piles of unfinished folded paper.  “No…? Wait–why?”

 

“I memorized them for next week’s test.  We have the same math teacher, remember?”

 

“Test?” Kimberly repeats, then the rest of her brain catches up.  “Okay, where’s the test guide?”

 

“We have to make our own.”

 

“Can I go through yours quick? Thanks, babe–oh, _fuck_.”

 

“Are you able to read better in that font?”

 

“I can.” Kimberly’s voice is small.  She thumbs through the personal notes of Trini, and honestly she can feel her heart break at the formulas she’s long deposited to the recycle bin of her memory.   For sure, she’ll scramble to take the morning pre-period help for the next few days to gather at least enough for a moderate passing grade.  Still, dread pools in her stomach.  She’s fared better against Putties.  “Did you mean to print five sheets?”

 

“And nine pages.” Trini replies, her eyes sympathetic.  “Most of them are problems, though, I’ll help you with those if you need help.”

 

“I’m thankful.” Kimberly steeples her hands to her nose, breaking out a small smile.  “I’m…I’m going to take a swim.”

 

“Now?” 

 

“Tomorrow, then.” Kimberly says.  

 

“Are you afraid of calc, Kimmy?” Trini smiles with her eyes, and Kimberly rolls hers.  

 

“You know I’d fight math if I could.  This is a minor setback.” Kimberly sets her books onto the nightstand and presses a pillow to her face.

 

“That pillow is.” Trini says.  Kimberly removes the item, and Trini is before her, pulling it aside.

 

Kimberly chuckles.  “You too?” She follows Trini’s fingers as they brush her static-filled hair from her face, deep umber eyes dipping closer.  

 

Soon, Trini’s fingers are in her hair, tenderly mussing them as Kimberly breathes hard from a long kiss before she captures Trini for another that freezes time into a single drop, them both emanating warmth.  Kimberly’s legs curl on their own accord, and her cheeks are flushed, but she cares more for the tentative delight Trini gains from her reactions, brushing Kimberly’s forehead and letting her switch positions where Kimberly lays her arms between Trini before the third kiss.

 

“Child, it’s dinnertime!” Mom calls out in Gujarati as Kimberly lies softly against Trini, giggling from the gasp Trini made when she used tongue.  

 

She swallows and extracts herself to the side.  “Yes, Mom!” her voice leaves hoarsely, and she slaps a hand over her mouth.  She makes a strangled noise of disappointment from the back of her throat.

 

“Ooh.” Trini says, perplexed but smiling softly at Kimberly’s new fiery complexion.

 

“Bring Trini!”

 

Trini rises, quickly fixing Kimberly’s bra straps that she hasn’t realized were pushed down her arms, then tosses her brush.  

 

Kimberly snaps from her daze to catch it before it shatters on her face, going for Trini’s hair first.  “We’re going to eat.”

 

“Your lips are so bruised.”

 

“Thanks to you.” Kimberly smiles.  Trini squints at her, mouth set in an over-the-top thin line.  

 

“You’re welcome.” Trini squeaks.  

 

“Come on, before the food goes cold!” Dad calls this time.  Kimberly finishes her own hair and puts the brush aside.  “Whatever you’re doing, take a break! What are you doing?”

 

“Sin!” Kimberly replies.  Trini’s eyes widen.  “What is it?”  

 

Her words register.  She slumps in her bed, cursing her faulty mouth.

 

“Sine!” Trini blurts, saving her.  “Oh my god, your lips.” she says apologetically.

 

“Will you get ice for me?” Kimberly murmurs from her fetal position.  “I think I burned myself.”

 

“I’ll say you’re in the bathroom.” Trini promises, then with a chaste kiss to her cheek, she’s gone.  

 

Kimberly tidies her bed in silence, equal parts mulling over the kiss and the disaster that is the English language.   

 


End file.
